Nightmare
by leoniebroeder94
Summary: Ziva's has a nightmare yet again! She had them every night since, she and her friends resigned from NCIS. This she was so frustrated she ends up at her best friends house, and later on has a good conversation with him. TIVA one-shot!


**Nightmares **

**_So this is a One-shot of Tiva Of course. I know, I'm still writing ''Our little secret'', but this idea just popped into my head and I couldn't figure out how to use it in my other story so I made it a one shot. It gave me idea's for ''our little secret'' Though. So for the ones who didn't read my other story yet, I would really like it if you did_**

* * *

_She sat all alone in a cold, bare room. Even though Ziva could see through a small window it was afternoon outside and the sun was shining, the room she was in was left in darkness. she had been here for 2 months now. ''What is keeping my father so long? Mossad had to be here, by now'' She thought. _

_She hoped that the men that came in many times and did horrible things to her, were not coming today. Sadly her silent begging was left in the dark too. _

_She could hear it from afar. The voice that never left her head, were now becoming louder and louder. Closing her eyes hoping they went away, the door flew open and two man, wearing torn and dirty clothing's walked towards her. _

_Tears formed in her eyes already, she knew what was coming. This wasn't the first time, she looked at her clothes lying in the corner of the room, shredded as it was torn of her body. _

_''I want first this time!'' One of the men said to the other. _

_''You got to go first last time, we had her!'' The other one replied._

_Ziva even though she was afraid and shaking, had the desire to roll her eyes and the men's arguing, but her mind wouldn't let her. _

_ ''Okay. You can go first this time'' the second man finally gave in. The first man grabbed some sort injection out of his back pocket and started walking towards Ziva. She as always tried to get loose from her chair, but the ropes were too tied again._

_The man smiled nasty and stroked over her cheek. His body smell, that smelled like alcohol, sweat and fear from ''the other ones'' disgusted Ziva. _

_''I'm gonna have a good time with you, puppet'' he said making the tears that had formed in her eyes to fall down. _

_He injected the red like fluid of some sort and waited a few seconds. Ziva felt the energy run out of her body and soon she couldn't fight in her chair anymore. The man began to cut the rope and waited another thirty seconds, to be sure she couldn't resist anymore. _

_Ziva couldn't move one muscle, only her sight and sense of touch was left. The man brutally picked her up and touched her everywhere he could and hurt her. He turned and let her fell on an old, thin, and overused matrass. _

_As his hormones began to raise, he undid himself from the little clothing he had on, while kissing her everywhere and began to ''play'' with her. A horrified, fearful scream was all Ziva could bring out as the tears came to her eyes in streams…_

Ziva awoke with the same scream and flew to sit up. Her whole body and also her bed was soaking wet from sweat. Her heart was racing and she was shaking. Ever since she and her friends resigned from NCIS the nightmares from what happened in Somalia had returned. For four weeks straight she had the same damn dream every night

Seeing it was 3 am, she swept the blankets from her legs and sat up on the edge of the bed. She wiped the tears she had also formed for real out of her eyes and made her way to the bathroom to get a shower. Throwing her strapped shirt and training pants into the hamper she turned on the shower and stepped inside. After washing away all the sweat, she let herself fall to the bottom of the shower cabin and began to cry fully now.

The shower lasted maybe five minutes after that. She stood up and turned it off again. She stepped out, dried her off and put on some loose clothes from her bedroom. She returned to her bed and sat on the edge again. Her head in her hands she was thinking of the all the things that had happened the years after Somalia.

''_what is it, that's bothering you, Tony?'' _

''_What are you doing here?'' _

_''couldn't live without you, I guess'' _

_''We're not a couple. Just friends. Very good friends. Yes very good friends'' _

_''Why did you lie to McGee? Why did you lie to Nora?'' _

_''We need some time. We? As in? you and me? That's not what I meant'' _

_''We have a lot in common in that susceptive. You think? I don't think. I know. Well then I am grateful to have someone in my life that is just as romantically dysfunctional as I am. Ziva David, you really consider me to be ''in your life?'' _

_''It's okay, it's just a bad dream. No it's not! Hey come on. Talk to me. Leave me alone, Tony'' _

_''At lo levad. I know'' _

_''Nice job, Sexy! Next time you wear the heels. Okay'' _

_''Are you seriously hanging up my clothes, sweetcheeks? Hahaha, you don't think I can't remember when you called me that, mon petit pois''_

_''They're playing our song, sweetcheeks. Someday you will dance with the man who deserves your love'' _

_''Then I should catch her before she leaves. You know, thank her. Tony..? yeah? ZIVA!''_

_''Interview is over! Over two seconds ago. door! So? Over 10 seconds ago''_

_''My Hebrew must not be as good as I thought, because when I left you at the airport, I thought I told you, you were not alone. Yes you did'' _

_''I'm sorry If I hurt you in all of this. It was never intended. I care to much about our.. f f f friendship. Nothing's awkward between friends'' _

''AAAAAAH. WHY DID I SAY THAT! It's not what I meant. I don't know what I meant. But that wasn't it!'' Ziva stood up and kicked her dresser out of frustration, making her reaching for her toes in pain.

Next thing she did, wasn't planned. she marched into her living room, straight to the door, grabbed her leather jacket, put it on and walked out the door. She stepped into her car and began to ride, not sure were to.

Riding around for like 40 minutes she ended up before Tony's apartment. She hadn't seen him since they resigned. Even though he said that nothing was awkward she didn't know what to say anymore. Looking to his apartment window she saw it was dark. Not that was weird, it was 4:30 in the morning anyway.

She let out a deep sigh and stepped out of her car. Walked into the building and took the stairs to his floor. For the door she was hesitating and unsure of what to do. She intended to knock, but just before her knuckles touched the door she stopped. She changed her mind and reached to the doormat. She knew that Tony was a standard American who had his key ''hidden'' underneath the mat. So she grabbed it and opened the door herself.

She took off her jacket and laid it down on his dinner table. she looked around. Not a sign of Tony so far. She smelled his sent everywhere. It was comforting her somehow. It gave her a sort of reassurance and the load about the nightmares began to flow away from her body.

She walked over to his bedroom door. Just standing before it and she laid her hands on the door. Then she opened it slowly and silently. When it was open, she walked in on her tiptoes and just watched him sleep. Tony as always was snoring loudly and was diagonal lying in bed. His left leg coming from beneath his blankets on the left side of the bed and his head and right arm and bare shoulder hanging on the right side of the bed.

It made Ziva smile. ''Charming as always'' She whispered to herself. She just watched him for a minute and then walked back to the living room again, grabbing a couple of blankets from his dresser on her way.

Walking into the living room, she placed the blankets on the big sofa and crawled underneath it. Settled down in it and curling up. She closed her eyes, hoping the nightmare wouldn't return this time.

**…**

**That morning 9 am. **

Tony woke up. The sun shining through the curtains, into his face. He stretched out and made a growling sound.

Happily, he swept the blankets from his body, that was only wearing boxers, and sat up on the edge of his bed. He yawned one time while scratching his cheek, then stood up and walked into his bathroom on suit. He grabbed a washcloth and began to wash himself with one hand and brushed his teeth with the other one. '_I knew Tony DiNozzo, could multitask?'' He thought. _

Walking back into his bedroom after that, he intended to put on sweat pants and a black T-shirt, but was interrupted by a sound from his living room. His first reaction was to grab his gun from his safe. He put his hand on his doorknob and just as he wanted to storm in his own living room, he heard the sound more clearly now and stopped his action.

''No.. don't.. please! help!'' He heard, realizing who's voice it was. He silently turned the knob, opened his door slightly and his guess was confirmed to be true. He saw his ex-coworker sleeping, well sort of… on his sofa.

He put back his gun and walked over to the sofa. ''_I thought she was over the nightmares'' _He thought not even bothering thinking why she was here. he sat down on his coffee table just watching Ziva. Unsure of what to do. He saw her sweating face.

He couldn't watch it anymore when he saw the tears that were falling from her closed eyes. He reached out for her shoulder and shook her gently.

''Ziva?'' He said softly. ''Ziva. Wake up''

Ziva went Ninja. ''NOOOO!'' She screamed while wanting to hit him with one of her arm sweepings, but he grabbed her wrists before she hit him, just like last time.

''Ziva stop! It's me!'' he said reassuring.

Ziva's eyes widened as she looked into Tony eyes. Her breathing was high, eyes staying locked on each other she began to calm down. Then she settled back down in the sofa again.

''T-thank you'' She said softly.

Tony didn't know what to say or what to ask. He let go of her wrist and walked to the kitchen, leaving Ziva a little confused.

Maybe 30 seconds later he came back. He went to sit by her on the sofa, after Ziva pulled in her legs. He handed over a glass of water, he had brought from the kitchen.

''Here, drink up'' He said making a small smile.

''Thanks'' Ziva said grabbing the glass of water and took a big sip of it.

Tony turned on the TV and began watch something that was on the first channel that popped up.

After 10 minutes of an comfortable silence and the glass was emptied, Ziva stared at Tony. Wondering why he hadn't say or asked anything.

Tony who had noticed the eyes beaming through him , broke the silence.

''You can ask things you know'' Tony said not looking away from his television.

Ziva remained silent. Every word that crossed her mind and she wanted to say was left on the tip of her tongue.

Suddenly Tony turned off the TV and turned to look at Ziva. It startled her, she had expect this reaction, but couldn't see when it was coming.

''Okay. Speak up'' He said simply. ''You don't talk to me. You ignore my calls and voicemails. Don't say anything when I knock on your door, while I _know _you are home. And then all of the sudden you break into my house and fall asleep on my couch. What is going on?''

''I uh.. couldn't sleep.. so I came here?''

''That not an answer to my question'' Tony rolled his eyes.

''That is part of it…''

''I want to whole answer then'' Tony said demanding her to speak up. But she stayed silent and looked away from him.

''Dammit Ziva! Tell me what's going on, or you can leave!'' He said standing up, raising his voice and pointing at the door.

''I felt alone, okay?!'' She stood up and yelled back. ''I'm sorry that I ignored you! I just felt weird after you said nothing was awkward between friends! But what I said was wrong! Yes I care about are friendship, but I wasn't what I wanted to say!''

''Then what _did_ you wanted to say? Tony said still with a raised voice.

''I don't know! I only know that wasn't it'' Ziva honestly told him.

Tony let out a deep sigh, to calm himself down. He walked over to the sofa and plopped down on it. Ziva mimicked him.

''I don't know either, Ziva'' Tony admitted. ''Honestly I thought we were more than friends. But then I couldn't find the words to describe what we _are_''

''Can I ask you a question?'' Ziva asked hesitant.

''Sure''

''Why did you act so.. uhm jealous, when you found out I had made a _mistake_ and slept with Adam?''

Now, for the first time Tony was remained silent and he looked away. It made Ziva show a half smile.

''I was just surprised that you didn't say anything to me'' Tony explained.

''Look who's lying now?'' Ziva said raising her eyebrows. Tony stayed silent again. ''Would you act that way, if I had told you before you found through Parsons?''

''Probably'' Tony answered confident.

''Why?''

''Because I just don't want you to be with other men!'' Tony said simply. Realizing after that it slipped out of his mouth instead of staying in his mind.

''Well I guess we're on the same line than''

''What do you mean, Ziva?''

''I mean. I don't want to be with other men either and I don't want you to be with other women. Because I like you more than just a friend'' She explained.

Tony now made the same half smile. ''Yup we're on the same line. So what do we do with this new information of each other''

''I don't know… what's a movie?'' Ziva said pointing to his collection.

''Great Idea!'' Tony said jumping over the back of the sofa to walked to his collection. He picked out one of his ''classics'' and showed it to Ziva for permission to pop it in the DVD-player.

Ziva nodded agreeing, so Tony popped it in. He walked over and plopped in the other corner of the couch, not wanting to step over some sort of line, he was unsure of there was one.

Ziva smiled. She grabbed the blankets which had fallen on the ground due of their arguing, shoved over to Tony's side of the sofa and settled leaning against him, while throwing the blankets over her and Tony. Tony hesitantly raised his arm so Ziva could rest her head on his chest and he rested his arm and hand on her waist and hip. They both let the comfortable silence overwhelm them as they watched the movie, staying in this position the whole time.

Half way through the movie, Tony had noticed that Ziva's breathing was evened. He looked at her and saw her sleeping. Unlike the last time he saw her sleeping, (90 minutes ago) she wasn't shaking or making weird noises and her face had nothing other than peace written over it.

But the peaceful face suddenly changed in a horrified one again, and the shaking and murmuring returned. Tony paused the movie and his eyes were only focusing on Ziva.

_''The voices again!'' Ziva thought. ''Why were they here again. They just left'' Ziva not even tied to the chair again and the drugs they gave her 60 minutes ago, just wore off. The voices came closer. She was sure it was Arabic, but she couldn't concentrate on what they were saying. The door flew open and Saleem came marching into the room, straight to her. _

_''You bitch! Come with me!'' He yelled and he grabbed her and pulled a shirt over her, followed by a thing that looked like pants of some sort. Then he pulled a hessian bag over her head and demanded her to walk._

_Next thing she knew. She heard another door fly open and Saleem began to talk._

_''Questions are being asked in town, about missing NCIS agents. Concerning that US forces mobilize. One of you will tell me all the names of operatives and locations in the area and the other one will die'' _

_Ziva did not understand why he was bringing NCIS into all this. And to who was he also talking. But as Saleem pulled over the hessian bag. She was shocked of seeing Tony sitting across from her and on to read from his face he was just as shocked._

_She couldn't only here one more line. ''couldn't live without ya, I guess'' _

Then she abruptly woke op, sitting straight up, away from Tony. Tony was startled. He had watched her and wasn't sure when to wake her. At the point he wanted to, she jumped up herself.

''You okay?'' He said after recovering from his own little shock.

''Just a bad dream. That's all'' She said meaning she was ''fine''. She knew Tony didn't buy that.

''Can I ask about what?'' He asked noticing she knew he wouldn't.

Ziva hesitated for a moment, but then decided to be open about it. ''Somalia'' she said quietly, just load enough for Tony to hear it.

''Are you having them a lot?'' Tony tried to ask a little further.

''every time I fall asleep''

''What was it about?''

Ziva wasn't sure if she would tell the whole thing or just this one. But the other ones were too painful.

''Well this one was a little different than the others. This one had you in it. I was dreaming about the day you (and McGee and Gibbs) had come to revenge my death and finding out I was still alive''

''That's isn't so bad, is it?''

''Guess not. It was just… The things that had happened before that and then you sat there, the one person I didn't expect to come''

Tony wanted to asked about ''the things that happened before that'', but could see by her face, she did not wanted to talk about it.

Instead of asking further he pulled her close to him and gave her a hug.

''Everyone who goes after or tries to hurt the bear's best friend. Gets hurt themselves. They won't hurt you anymore, Zeev. It's over everything is over. We can't turn back time to change what happened and I'm not saying you should accept it, but you have to think of the things that are good in your live. The little things that make you smile, laugh or you can go to if you want some peace and good''

''In that case. I did that already'' Ziva said, appearing a smile on her face.

''What do you mean?''

''Well, I came to you, didn't I?''

Tony smiled, and hugged her even tighter. He kissed her in her hair and rested his chin on her head.

''I will always be there for you Ziva. ani ohev otach'' He said quietly

''I know. Me too'' She softly said as they remained that way for few moments.

* * *

**_So that's it! :D I really hoped you liked it. Is so please review I love reviews. And for the people who read this but not my other story, that is not a one shot! Make sure to check it out! I really think you like it! Well thanks any ways. Bye !_**

**_Leonie_**


End file.
